


It's All In the Wrist

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Absolute Power, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>Written for the <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></span> square: <a href="http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/22213.html">bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)</a></p><p>Author's Note: this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow.  What he does with Jack is dubcon at <i>best</i>.  If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's All In the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: [bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/22213.html)
> 
> Author's Note: this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow. What he does with Jack is dubcon at _best_. If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."

**It's All In the Wrist**

“I know you’re putting something in my food.”

“Too much pepper? You’ve already complained about not enough salt, so it can’t be that.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Jack squirmed away from Daniel’s hand on his chin.

“Yes, I do. Something to make you hard for me? Something to make you ache for my touch?” Daniel ran a fingertip down Jack’s hip. “Hmm, I _could_ do that. But I don’t have to.”

“You’re a liar.”

“You haven’t asked me a question. Do I have to do all the work for you?” He pinched Jack’s nipple and watched his cock jump. “Am I putting something in your food? Is that the question?”

“Bastard.”

Daniel slapped Jack’s cock. “Language.”

Jack gasped, then snarled.

“Let’s put this fantasy to rest, shall we? Yes, Jack, I _am_ putting something in your food. Something to make you a little more docile. A little easier for the guards to control.” Daniel slid his fingers beneath Jack’s balls and cupped them, squeezing just enough to make sure he had Jack’s full attention. “I personally have no trouble controlling you -- and making you love it.”

“Now who’s fantasizing?”

“Your lips say ‘no, no, no,’” Daniel taunted. Jack snarled again. Daniel stroked his chest thoughtfully. “Let’s try something.” He pulled open a drawer in the table Jack was strapped down to and fished out a long, thin strip of leather. “Now, do I need to call the guards? I know you don’t like them seeing you like this. I’ll be honest with you, Jack. I don’t like it either. So you’re going to roll onto your right shoulder for me when I unfasten your left wrist.”

Jack stared at the ceiling.

“Answer me.”

“Whatever.”

Daniel loosened the restraint and walked behind the head of the table, holding onto Jack’s wrist tightly as he crossed to the other side. Jack rolled towards him without comment or incident, and Daniel’s cock throbbed happily at his obedience. “Very good,” he murmured, pulling Jack’s left wrist across his right and looping the strip of leather around them both a few turns. He undid the right wrist restraint and corrected the position of Jack’s hands before binding them tightly in place. “Very good,” he repeated. He lowered Jack’s hands to his belly, and moved to free his legs. “Sit up. Legs over. Stand up.” He stood ready to help if Jack lost his balance at any point, but let Jack make all the effort himself.

“Are we going for a walk?” That was very nearly fear Daniel could hear in Jack’s voice. Fear of exposure and humiliation….

“Look at me,” Daniel said sharply. “As long as you behave, no one ever needs to come into this room when we’re playing. And I will _never_ take you out of this room for others to see.” He looked into Jack’s eyes. “Yeah,” he continued more softly, “you’re gonna have to trust me on this one. I have to let them listen, but I’ll be damned if I let anyone watch.”

Jack shifted his weight. “But they can’t understand us.”

Daniel nodded. “Filtered. Only my safeword gets through. Everything else is just noise. This is private. Just you, just me.” He moved closer to Jack. “Just us.”

“Just you,” Jack corrected, but there was more pride than heat in his words.

“Thank you for that segue. All right, Jack. Just me. Just me, standing here, aching for your touch.” He headed off the incipient snarl. “Look.” He gestured to the tenting at his crotch. “Look at how much I want you.”

Jack looked. And licked his lips.

Daniel took another two steps and touched Jack’s bound hands. “Undo my fly. Take my cock out. Touch me.”

Jack swallowed but didn’t back away.

“Didn’t you ever want to? Didn’t you ever dream of it? Didn’t you lie in your bed and think about it and get yourself off thinking about how my cock would feel in your hand? Jack.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t tell me it was just me.” Daniel stroked Jack’s face. “Don’t tell me that.” He pulled Jack toward him. “Don’t,” he said against Jack’s lips. He kissed him and felt Jack tremble, then realized he was the one who was trembling. “I’ve wanted you forever. Touch me, Jack. Please touch me.” Jack’s bound hands came to rest against his cock. Daniel kissed him again, got insistent with his tongue.

Jack opened his mouth a split second after he opened Daniel’s fly button.

Daniel pressed in while stroking a hand down Jack’s flank. He worked his hand between them and under Jack’s hands, until he held Jack’s cock, lightly, loosely.

Jack thrust forward.

“No, no,” Daniel’s tongue told the roof of Jack’s mouth. He felt his zipper being carefully, awkwardly lowered. “Yes,” he moaned.

Jack’s hands were bound cross-wrist, with both palms facing down. The way he was trying to grip Daniel felt delicious, all fingers and thumbs and a sense of desperation. When his cock finally was freed, Daniel moaned again, and gave Jack’s cock a grateful squeeze.

Jack panted against his lips and tried to stroke him, but they were too close together for his awkward grip to be effective. He held Daniel in one palm and caressed the underside of his cock with the fingers of his other hand. Jack entered Daniel’s mouth with his tongue.

Daniel pulled his head away. “Jack, Jack.” He shivered.

“Daniel.” Jack tried to press closer.

Daniel let go of him and pushed him gently away. There was a humming in his ears. “If you don’t ache for _my_ touch, then touch yourself.”

Jack gaped at him.

Daniel chuckled. “Go on, Jack. Touch yourself. Come on. Come on, like this.” Daniel spat into his right hand and began stroking himself. “Remember how this felt in your hand? I’m remembering how your hand felt on me. I’m thinking about your hand. I’m going to come watching you and thinking about your hand. Come on, Jack. Come with me. Come with me.”

Jack backed away until his butt bumped up against the table. He was shaking his head, but his hands were reaching, seeking, touching.

“Yes,” Daniel said. “Look at you. Come on.”

Jack wasn’t quite as awkward with himself as he’d been with Daniel. He was getting that feedback, that wonderful feedback loop between touch and feeling, and his eyes were watching Daniel, and it was all one big loop between them of sound and sight and sensation. Jack’s hands picked up a sure rhythm and his hips jerked in counterpoint and his lips parted on ragged breaths.

“Look at you,” Daniel praised in a rasping voice. “You’re the hottest thing ever. So hot, Jack.” He stroked himself faster. “I’m holding your wrists. I bound them. That’s me. Feel me, Jack. Holding you, guiding you. Fuck your hands, Jack. So close. Come, come.” He spread his legs for balance. “I could watch you like this forever. You’re so fucking hot. I’m going to come. I’m going to… you’re making me come. God. You. Always… you.”


End file.
